Heiden Akuma
Background Heiden was born on the night of May 23rd to Natsu Akuma (the head of the Akuma Clan) and Wendy Matsuyama (the Head of the Matsuyama Clan). He was named after the Wendy's Grandfather Heiden Matsuyama. Personality Heiden is someone who is not good with words, as said by Naruto , and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for books. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Sasuke and Sakura . Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Heiden can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. However, Heiden is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Heiden is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. Heiden is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. Appearance Heiden has black hair and black eyes. He has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. In Part II, Heiden has messy, jet-black hair (dark blue in the anime) that sweeps down in his pale skin and intense black eyes. Heiden wears a uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. Abilities Heiden was noted by The Third Hokage as the most powerful member of the Akuma clan, with his combat skills far outclassing the entire class. In the anime, he could surround himself in a wall of white smoke, which was powerful enough to repel several enemies away from him. Nintaijutsu (忍体術, Literally meaning: Ninja Body Techniques) is a term used to describe the fighting style that incorporates the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu. This fighting style is most prominent in Kumogakure, with the Third and Fourth Raikage being its foremost users. By surrounding themselves in their Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the Raikage's strength, durability, speed, and reflexes are augmented to an exceptional degree. Heiden uses this by surrounding him with Fire Release Chakra Mode as well as Wind Release Chakra Mode. Nature Transformation Heiden can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as Yin Release and Yang Release;two of which he could utilise at the age of 13. As an Akuma, he has a natural affinity for Wind Release, mastering the clan's Tornado Fang Technique years before becoming a genin, a feat which greatly shocked Lucy. His Wind Release-prowess is shown to be strong enough to easily disperse most Lightning Release techniques Heiden's other natural affinity is Fire Release, making first use of it with the Hidori which he made after seeing the Chidori. While effective at piercing most targets, the standard Hidori is a very close-range attack. For this reason, Heiden uses the principles of Hidori to create several long-range jutsu in Part II, such as throwable needles, and scattershot streams. All of his fire jutsu are green because the Ryokuryūgan. Dōjutsu Heiden first awakened his Ryokuryūgan on the night of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, though he isn't able to do so again until several years later, at the start of Part I. With the Ryokuryūgan, Heiden can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, by the end of Part I, predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Ryokuryūgan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out,or placing them under his control. He can use his Ryokuryūgan to relay information to others. He can use his Ryokuryūgan to create green flame which are hotter than the Two Tail's blue flame. Taijutsu Heiden Akuma uses his clan taijutsu style the Kaseiken (Flame Fist) and it advanced form Moushou Kaseiken (Fierce Flame Fist). Kaiseken, essentially, is an attack that causes an intense explosion by transferring all heat from the user’s hand into the object it makes contact with. From the outside, it looks like the flame enveloping the user’s hand is also enveloping the object in question and it is the force of the punch that causes the explosion. If this were the case, this technique would clearly be much more taijutsu-oriented than ninjutsu. But it’s not so simple, really. There are obvious drawbacks to this transfer of chakra-gone-flame, such as being so close to explosion itself. Although the technique is easily able to destroy massive boulders and cliff sides upon contact, the danger presents itself in the rubble and shock to the arm from such devastation. Because of this, the technique can only be used twice a day for even the most gifted jounin. If used any more, the bones of the user’s arm will shatter from internal pressures caused by the technique. Moushou Kaseiken, A fabled level of mastery, this version of the Kaseiken almost completely revolutionizes the previous. Rather than flames wrapping around a users fist, the fire instead engulfs the user completely and generally makes the user look imposing, even demonic. But these flames are much more than show. Now that the flame that was previously surrounding only the fist is available in such large amounts through the entire body, the destruction of the attack is also multiplied five-fold. However, this is a make or break technique. At this stage of mastery, the explosion itself can be controlled enough so that the user is not harmed, but the amount of chakra it takes to both control and create such force immediately user to fight at his limits. Senjutsu Heiden later trained in senjutsu at Prides Jungle, which was only possibly due to his high chakra reserves. Unlike Natsu, he was able to perfectly balance natural energy with his chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the black pigmentation around his eyes and his hair in the shape of a lion’s mane. Using Sage Mode made Heiden's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters, and allowed him to utilise the Lion Kata taijutsu style. With his mother turning into the chakra beast Byakko, she gathers natural energy for him. Intelligence Heiden is actually very shrewd in the field. His specialty is intelligence gathering, have chakra point all over the Five Great Shinobi Counties he can use them gain information about a particular person or group to be used to his or his allies' advantage. In combat, this translates to a keen perceptiveness; Heiden observes all of the opponents' various actions, forms a theory about the how and why, and uses that theory to try and capitalise in the battle. His memory is apparently very good Trivia * When Heiden mother Wendy died she wanted to be able to see her son grow so she turned herself into a living form of chakra like the tailed beast called Byakko who could control wind and sealed herself in making Heiden something like a jinchuriki. * When Wendy is in control of Heiden's body he temporarily get her clan the Matsuyama Clan kekkei genkai Kuukikyoomyau this only happens when Wendy is in control so Heiden can not use it or can his children use it.